Lies
by babyface32
Summary: Gabriella accidentally tells the cheerleaders that Troy Bolton is her boyfriend. She convinces Troy to go along with their pretend relationship but then she begins to realize that she may have feelings for her best friend. What will she do? Completed
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Montez nervously sat in the bleachers waiting with the dozens of other girls who were trying out for the cheerleading squad. She felt nervous and wished that she could back out now instead of facing rejection from the Head Cheerleader in front of the basketball team who were practicing on the other side of the gym.

"Calm down," Taylor McKessie said giving her friend some encouragement, "You'll make it."

"I hope so." Gabriella said. "I wish you had tried out with me, though."

"Too late now because everyone did their routines." Taylor said. Gabriella nodded knowing that the individual interviews were coming up. Gabriella hoped that the cheerleaders would see past her Decathlon exterior and look at her as a person. _Fat chance_, Gabriella thought as Rebecca Manson, the head cheerleader, called Phoebe Peeks. Taylor began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Phoebe Peeks…P.P…" Taylor continued laughing. Gabriella found the funny but was too nervous. Finally her name was called and she nervously walked to the table where five of the cheerleaders were sitting.

"So, Montez, to be a cheerleader you have to be dedicated, peppy, and…hot." Rebecca said honestly. Gabriella nodded and a boy stood up at the table and gave her the thumbs up. Gabriella blushed.

"Also," Rebecca continued, "You have to have the right status."

"Oh," Gabriella said nervously putting her hands in the pocket of her yellow shorts.

"Let me see your best smile." Regina Jefferson said flashing her pearly white teeth. Gabriella smiled back giving a picture perfect smile.

"Okay, I know you're on the Decathlon team but… do you have a boyfriend?" Rebecca asked in almost a whisper.

"Yes," Gabriella said immediately. Rebecca sat back in her seat with an almost look of laughter on her face.

"Who is it?"

"Troy Bolton!" Gabriella said before she even thought about saying it. She mentally scolded herself when the cheerleaders talked amongst themselves.

"If he's your boyfriend go over there right now and hug him then kiss him."

"But his dad is over there." Gabriella said nervously.

"Look, he's leaving the gym for a minute." Carmen Rafield said with a smirk. Gabriella smiled again and began walking over to Troy. They were best friends but she didn't want him to think that she was using him. She walked over and stopped in front of him just as he put down his Gatorade bottle.

"Hi, Troy," Gabriella said smiling.

"Hey, are we still on for the movies tonight?" He asked in an offhand voice. The boys on the team began to 'Ooh' and whoop. "Shut up." Troy said turning red with a smile.

"Troy, I miss you!" Gabriella said suddenly hugging him. He was taken back for a millisecond but hugged her back with his arms around her waist. He whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." She whispered back in his ear. Then she kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the other girls leaving him very confused and unsure about what happened between them.

As Gabriella walked back to the cheerleaders, she couldn't help smiling. _I kissed Troy Bolton_, she thought. She smiled but then stopped reminding herself that they were friends. Totally platonic (platonic means friendly or nonsexual).

All the cheerleaders sat shocked. Gabriella smiled at them and then left the gym hoping to change, meet Troy, and tell him what was going on. On the way to the locker room, Taylor caught up to Gabriella and slapped her on the arm.

"What the hell was that about?" Taylor asked with a very shocked expression on her face. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and looked around the hallway.

"Okay, I told them that Troy and I are dating…wait- listen!" Gabriella said as soon as Taylor opened her mouth to say 'why' or laugh. "It was the only way that I could be on the squad." Just then the Basketball team walked out of the gym, no doubt heading for the locker room eager to get their Friday night started. Gabriella saw Troy and rushed over to him. Taylor shook her head and left.

"Can I talk to you?" Gabriella asked trying to ignore the basketball teams. They were whooping for Troy to kiss her and Troy turned red and pulled her away.

"What up?" Troy asked nervously not meeting her eyes.

"Please don't be mad. You were the first boy that popped into my head…"

"Can you please just tell me what you're talking about?" Troy said. Gabriella took a deep breath and said, "I told the squad that we were dating."

"You did what?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

"Gabriella, why did you do that?" Troy asked taking deep breaths. He leaned on the lockers and then slumped down to the floor. Gabriella sat next to him and touched his hand.

"I don't know." Gabriella said. "Why are you so mad?"

"Because this seems like your only friends with me because of what you can benefit." Troy said frowning. "I thought you were different, Gabriella." He stood up and started to walk.

"But I am different, Troy. It was just a mistake. You're my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose." Gabriella said walking towards him. Troy stared at her for a moment as if considering it. Finally, he said, "What do we have to do?"

"Thanks, Troy! I love you!" Gabriella said throwing her arms around his neck. Troy hugged her back and then the gym door opened again. This time Coach Bolton came in. Troy and Gabriella broke apart from each other nervously."

"Get dressed, Troy!" Mr. Bolton said looking from both guilty teenagers. Gabriella knew that Troy's father didn't like her and that really upset her at times.

"I'm talking to Gabriella." Troy said defiantly. "And I told you this morning that we were going to watch a movie at her house."

"Uh huh," Coach Bolton said eyeing Gabriella suspiciously. He finally left and Gabriella looked up at Troy.

"So, we'll meet back here in ten minutes." Troy said. Gabriella nodded and said, "Unless you want to come into the girls' locker room?"

"Okay," Troy said eagerly following behind her. Gabriella smiled at him and went into the locker room alone. She quickly changed and began thinking over things. She sighed and then left the locker room. She waited in the hall for a few minutes until Troy finally came out accompanied by Chad.

"Look at the happy 'couple'." Chad said jokingly. Troy blushed and Gabriella looked away wondering why Troy was being so shy. But as she thought about it on their short walk to her house, _Troy always acts shy when someone mentions me and him in a sexual way_. She frowned slightly and didn't realize that Chad had left them.

"Where'd Chad go?" Gabriella asked.

"To his house." Troy said. Gabriella nodded and then they continued their silent walk. Finally they got to Gabriella's house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Gabriella waited nervously in the gym for cheerleading practice. She looked around and sighed. The rest of the squad was there but where was the head cheerleader, Rebecca Manson. Gabriella shuffled her feet nervously when a girl tapped her shyly on the shoulder. Gabriella looked up and saw Amy Carson standing there with her friend Jenny. They were both blondes.

"Gabriella," Amy began, "Is it true that you're dating Troy Bolton?"

"Who said that?" Gabriella asked.

"We heard the other girls talking about it when we were in the locker room." Jenny said. "Anyway, is it true?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said turning a little red. She looked down and tried to ignore the two girls' excited stares. "Only for a few weeks. It's no big deal." Gabriella added trying not to sound too conceited. She looked across the gym where the boys' basketball team was practicing. Gabriella saw Troy talking to Chad and then he suddenly looked up at her. Troy waved and she waved back shyly before putting her head down again.

"Okay, we can get started!" Rebecca said finally immerging from the locker rooms in her extra tight shorts and a tight shirt. All the other girls were wearing something similar. This made the boys very happy.

After Rebecca appointed them their positions they stood in a line. Gabriella was nervous about being the flyer but she knew that was a very important position. She waited until Rebecca showed them how to hold someone properly and then the rest of the girls stood around the three flyers. Gabriella was being held up by two girls whom she didn't know their names.

"Ready?" Asked one of the girls. Gabriella tightened her ponytail quickly before nodding. They lifted her up but she wasn't exactly ready and almost fell. Troy and Chad were on the other side of the gym giving her the thumbs up and she did it back with a smile.

"You guys are so cute!" The brunette said smiling. Gabriella frowned slightly wondering if the whole school knew about her and Troy's 'relationship'. _He is cute though_, Gabriella thought as she looked over at Troy who was shooting a basket. She shook the thought from her head as the two girls let her down.

**I know it's kind of short but this is just the chapter when Gabriella starts to realize that she has some kind of feelings for Troy. Hmm, do you guys think Troy should feel the same way? If I like your idea I'll continue with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"You did a good job out there!" Troy said clapping her on the back after both of their practices. Gabriella smiled but looked down at her feet.

"Thanks," she said as they bumped goofily into each other as they walked to her house. Gabriella kept taking deep breaths just to smell his cologne. She sighed and he looked at her strangely.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked. Gabriella shrugged trying to keep those wrong thoughts of Troy out of her mind. She felt nervous and flustered and hoped that when they got to her house she'd calm down.

Just then a short blonde walked by smiling at Troy. Gabriella rolled her eyes secretively hoping that Sharpay Evans didn't see. Why did she hate Sharpay? Maybe it was the fact that early in the year, Sharpay had taken her clothes out of her gym locker forcing Gabriella to miss two periods until Taylor came for her gym class. Or maybe it was the time Sharpay spilled a chemical on Gabriella's jeans, you know, 'accidentally'? It burned a slight hole in Gabriella's pants and made her legs very itchy but nothing serious. Or maybe it was the way Troy looked at her?

"Hey, Troy," Sharpay said ignoring Gabriella's existence. Gabriella walked up a little and then turned to watch.

"Hey, Sharpay, what's up?" Troy asked giving her an almost obvious once over. Gabriella suddenly felt itchy and began scratching her neck. Sharpay put her arms around Troy's neck with a smile and he smiled back then his eyes flickered to Gabriella and he quickly shook Sharpay off.

"Uh, I'll see you Monday." Troy said to Sharpay who looked very confused. She shrugged and continued on her way. "Sorry about that, Gabby."

"Uh huh," Gabriella said tightening her grip on her messenger bag. Troy frowned slightly and put his arm around her waist. Gabriella half smiled and put her arm around his waist.

"What do you want to do?" Troy asked as they lounged on Gabriella's bed.

"Anything," Gabriella said looking up at the ceiling. Troy suddenly got on top of her and she gasped unsure of what he was up to. "What are you doing?"

"You said _anything_." Troy said smirking down at her. Gabriella gently pushed him off with a smile.

"Pervert," She joked smiling at him. But for some strange reason, she wanted Troy in a lot of ways.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Gabriella couldn't sleep at all. Thoughts of Troy weaved in and out of her dreams and this frustrated her. She was also nervous about Monday when everyone would know that Troy Bolton 'the basketball star' was 'dating' a scholastic nerd. She knew there would be a lot of jealousy but never knew she would dread it like this.

"Why are you doing this to me Troy?" Gabriella asked no one in particular. All she could think about was running her fingers through Troy's light brown hair and kissing him gently anywhere he let her and vice versa. She wished Troy could see inside of her hear but at times she was happy he couldn't. Like earlier:

**Flashback**

"_Troy, stop acting so horny." Gabriella teased as they watched Music videos. They were unable to find an interesting movie so they settled on that._

"_I'm a guy." Troy said. "And do you see Paris Hilton's legs?"_

"_I'm a girl but I have hot legs, too." Gabriella said unable to stop herself. She stretched her legs onto Troy's lap. When they had gotten to her house, Gabriella made Troy wait in the hallway so she could change into shorts and a t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on it. Gabriella would have never done this in front of any other guy but Troy made her feel safe and free._

"_Yeah, you do." Troy said rubbing her legs in a sexual way. Gabriella kept trying to think that they were just playing around but she hoped they weren't. She could almost hear his own breath becoming raspy. He slid his hand up closer to her stomach but never actually reached there because there was a knock and the door. Gabriella swung her legs down onto the carpet just as the door opened._

"_Hey, Mom," Gabriella said smiling._

"_Hi, Mrs. Montez," Troy said shyly. Gabriella looked at her mother willing her to leave the room. **Maybe Troy will still want to kiss me,** she thought hopefully. But then another thought crossed her mind. **Maybe he was just being a horny teenage boy**. _

"_Hi," Mrs. Montez said. "I brought up so chips." She extended to large bowl of Doritos towards them not wanting to actually step on Gabriella's pale pink carpet. Gabriella stood up and walked over to the Doritos and took them._

"_Thanks, mom," Gabriella said smiling as her mother closed the door. Troy was sitting on the bed looking almost in shock. "Troy, are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," He said quickly. He then picked up the remote and said, "Let's watch something else. I don't want to watch anymore music videos."_

"_Um, okay," Gabriella said hoping that their relationship hadn't gotten weirder. She sat on the bed next to him and handed him a chip from the bowl. "They're cheesy… You're favorite." She sang with a smile hoping he would get over whatever kind of shock he was in._

"_Fine," Troy said cracking a smile since the incident. Gabriella smiled at him just as her cell phone rang. She reached over to the nightstand but Troy grabbed it first since it was closer to him._

"_Hello?" He said in a high pitched voice. "Oh, this is her. I just have a sore throat…No it's not contagious, Rebecca…"_

_Gabriella laughed unable to believe the head cheerleader was so clueless. **Maybe we should just be friends**, she thought with a frown as she watched Troy pretend to be her. **That would be way easier to fix than if we hooked up.**_

**End Flashback**


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella sat on her porch Monday morning waiting for Troy, Taylor, and Chad to pick her up on the way. Gabriella was shuffling her feet nervously hoping she didn't look too overdressed for a day at school that was ordinary. She was wearing a mini skirt with a blazer. Underneath the blazer was a plain baby blue shirt.

The truth was that Gabriella was stressing about her clothes because of Troy. She had never thought so much about what she was going to wear but suddenly being Troy's 'girlfriend' seemed like a demanding job. You always had to look cute and be hot. Gabriella knew she was hot because several guys including Troy had said it. Although when Troy said it, he meant it in a you're-hot-and-I'm-only-saying-this-out-loud-because-you're-my-friend-and-I'm-only-saying-it-because-it's-true way.

Finally Troy pulled up in his Range Rover. Gabriella hurried over to it and opened the back door. Taylor was sitting in the back. She waved at Gabriella as she got in.

"Hey, guys," Gabriella said smiling as she closed the door. Troy turned around and flashed an award winning smile and she felt queasy. _He's so cute_, she thought. Gabriella wasn't sure at what point over the weekend that she had given into her feelings for Troy but she knew that it was a sure things she liked him. Maybe even love.

"Is that how you greet your boyfriend?" Troy asked grinning at Chad then at her. Gabriella blushed realizing that Chad knew their secret. Troy was leaning over puckering his lips but she pushed his head away playfully.

"Drive." Gabriella said smirking at him. Taylor gave her a look. It was just an amused look but Gabriella was wondering if Taylor knew of Gabriella's feelings for Troy.

"Okay," Chad began a few seconds after Troy began to drive, "When we get to school, you guys have to act all happy and stuff."

"Like holding hands and-" Taylor began.

"And kissing." Chad finished.

"Why?" Troy asked. Gabriella looked at his face through the rear view mirror. It looked relaxed and normal but just a little pink.

"Have you seen yourself Troy?" Chad asked. "Anytime you get a new girlfriend aren't you always cutting class to make out with her?"

"Ew," Gabriella said under her breath. Troy stuck his tongue at her and said, "Don't be like that. I'm an awesome kisser!" Gabriella rolled her eyes playfully just as the car pulled into the East High student parking lot. Gabriella's stomach felt queasy again and she wanted to throw up badly.

"Come on," Troy said stepping out of the car. Everyone followed and met on Troy and Taylor's side. "So are we doing this?" He asked nervously like a little kid.

"If you want to." Gabriella whispered. Troy held out his hand for her to hold. She took it and looked down at the ground.

"Stop acting so weird!" Taylor said as she pushed Gabriella into Troy's arms. "You guys hold hands all the time."

"Not like this." Troy whispered quickly as Gabriella pulled away from him. She was holding onto his hand and could feel her palm sweating. "Let's just go before we're late for class."

They began to walk and a lot of kids were staring at them. Mostly girls who were wondering 'what is Troy Bolton doing with _her_'. She couldn't take their stares anymore and tried to let go of Troy's hand but he held onto her hand and gave her a look that said relax-it's-not-so-bad.

"But everyone is staring, Troy." Gabriella said feeling like she would cry from all this attention. Chad and Taylor were right behind them not really paying any attention to the 'couple'.

Once they got inside of the school it seemed even worse. Everyone stared, pointed, whispered, gave her dirty looks, and gawked as if unable to believe the sight. Finally they arrived at her locker and they stared awkwardly at each other.

"Um, I'm going to go to my locker." Troy said. Gabriella nodded and then he kissed her on the cheek without warning. She was a little shock but he left before she could really react.

She turned to open her locker instead wishing that Troy had been a little bolder and kissed her on the mouth.

**I think this is a little short but do you think Troy likes her or has any unknown feelings about her? Maybe…Maybe not. **


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella and Troy had text messaged each other during sixth period and decided to meet in the music room during seventh. Gabriella raised her hand for Ms. Darbus to call on her.

"Um, may I use the rest room?" Gabriella asked in an unsure voice.

"Do you need some help getting there?" Sharpay asked in a falsely sweet voice. "I mean, you may get lost and not get back for fifteen minutes. Unless you're sick." The class began to snicker but Gabriella ignored her as she went for her pass. She quickly left the class and went to the music room on the third floor.

"Hey," Gabriella said when she walked in. Troy waved at her with a half smile but she knew something was bothering him. She took a seat next to him at the piano. "What's up?"

"Nothing." He said running his fingers over the key. Gabriella frowned knowing that he was lying. As a best friend you just know those things. "Okay, all my friends are stressing me out telling me that I should 'dump' you because it's not good for my reputation and stuff but if I 'dump' you everyone will tease you and I really don't want that to happen to you."

"Wow, a guy never thinks about me so much." Gabriella whispered. Troy shrugged slightly trying not to be too cocky. He finally looked at her and they both felt a magnetic pull towards each other. Troy whispered, "Um, we should just kiss. You know, so it looks real."

"Uh huh," She whispered nodding her head. Then Troy actually kissed her. At one thirty seven that Monday, Troy Bolton kissed Gabriella Montez taking their relationship somewhere new and foreign. He pulled away.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't kiss you." Troy said. "It seems so wrong because we are just friends…right?"

"Uh…Yeah, this doesn't mean anything." She said looking down at the piano keys. She hated this whole predicament because she really liked Troy and it was obvious he didn't feel the same way.


	7. Chapter 7

Friday night Troy was having a party. Everyone was invited and the party turned out to be fun and hot. No one could still believe that Troy 'liked' Gabriella Montez but they were a lot more accepting. But that still didn't make Gabriella feel comfortable about being at his party.

"Hi, Gabriella," A voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Kelsi coming down the stairs. She took a seat on the steps with Gabriella.

"Hey, Kelsi. Great party." Gabriella said sarcastically. She wasn't having any fun. Taylor wasn't there and Troy was having the time of his life dancing with girls and hitting on them. Gabriella wanted to cry as she watched Troy flirt again with Sharpay Evans. "I'll be back, Kelsi." Gabriella got up and walked across the crowded living room. She purposely passed Troy so he would see her go to the bathroom. On the way there she finished her drink and began to feel dizzy. After all it was her fourth cup of punch and she subconsciously knew that there was alcohol in it but didn't care anymore.

Gabriella locked the bathroom door and sat on the toilet feeling tears roll down her cheeks. There was a knock on the door and she opened it not caring who it was.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked as he locked the door and kneeled next to her. She nodded but was still crying. "No, you're not. Please stop crying, Gabby."

"I can't help it." She said feeling so loose. "How do you think I feel watching you flirt with Sharpay Evans?"

"I didn't think you'd feel anyway." Troy said honestly. Gabriella went to stand but her legs gave out and she fell on Troy. They both groaned in pain and didn't bother to get off the white marble floor.

"Well, I do but I feel so funny." She said laughing. "I like you're hair." She sang touching his hair. Troy looked at her strangely.

"You are so drunk." Troy said. Gabriella laughed.

"I know." Gabriella said. Then she did the most embarrassing thing ever. She threw up on him.

"Uh, that is gross!" Troy said as he jumped up to his feet. Gabriella held onto his shirt for support and said while laughing, "I'm sorry."

"Uh huh," Troy said knowing that she was completely out of control for her actions. "Just wait right here, okay?"

"You got it, dude." She said smiling before hugging him. Troy left the bathroom and came back ten minutes later. All the music had stopped and there was no more laughter and talking.

"Come on, Gabriella." Troy said taking her hand.

"Where are we going?" She slurred. Troy led her upstairs to his bedroom. When they reached, he let her lie on the bed.

"Can you lie with me, Troy?" She asked.

"After I change my shirt." He said quickly. Gabriella nodded but immediately stopped when Troy began taking off his shirt in front of her. She was mesmerized and then suddenly he turned off the light leaving her in the dark. After that the light turned off and he was lying next to her.

She couldn't help getting closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. It felt strange but she liked it anyway. Troy wasn't pulling away from her though so that was a plus.

"Hey, Troy, have you ever done it?" She asked laughing.

"Um, once." He answered.

"On the girls' bathroom, it says all the girls you slept with." Gabriella said happily. "Way more than one. Like ten or fifteen."

"Okay, like ten." Troy said honestly. Gabriella smiled and then kissed him on the cheek and didn't stop. She began kissing his neck. Troy didn't stop her. He let her continue.

Gabriella continued now kissing him on the lips. Now Troy was kissing her back so passionately. She allowed him to slip his tongue in her mouth and touch her anywhere. She sat up while on top of him and pulled her shirt over her head. Troy was watching her. She continued kissing him.

**Gabriella's pretty drunk right now but what do you think it will be like in the morning. Please review and tell your honest opinion.**


	8. Chapter 8

Gabriella opened her eyes the next morning feeling unsure and sick. She then saw Troy lying next to her in his boxers. She was only wearing her bra and underwear. _Oh my…what did we do_, she thought looking at her own body. They were crammed together on his king sized bed. He had his arms around her waist and his head on her chest. _Please tell me I didn't lose my virginity while I was drunk_, she thought. She was never so upset before.

"Troy," She whispered feeling the hangover. She gave up and went back to sleep. In what seemed like a few seconds, Troy was waking her up. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Troy said scratching his head. Gabriella sat up and wanted to throw up. She couldn't remember anything from the previous night. "It's just time for you to get up."

"Oh," She said shyly. "Did we, uh, do anything?"

"No," Troy said. "You were telling me to undress you and stuff but then, like, two minutes later you passed out."

"That is so embarrassing." She said as she attempted to run her fingers through her hair but it was too knotted. She noticed Troy checking her out and she turned red.

"You are hot." Troy said smiling. She couldn't tell if he was messing with her or being serious.

"Troy, you're such a good friend." She said leaning over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they hugged but she felt his hands lower than they usually were. His hands were right by her butt and she smiled as she moved closer so their bodies were pressed together. She felt his lips on her neck but he wasn't kissing her. He just put his head in her neck.

"You're my really hot friend." He mumbled. She laughed.

"If we're just friends then why are we making out with each other?" She asked.

"I…don't know." Troy said pulling away from her. She looked down at the bedspread slightly worried.


	9. Chapter 9

Monday during lunch, Gabriella had cheerleading practice. All the girls were sitting in a line talking and such when Chelsea Rivers came out looking very annoyed.

"Okay, stop talking. I have some, uh, news." Gabriella smirked, noticing Chelsea's falter. Jenny and Amy were on either sides of her and they were talking about Troy. It was beginning to be a tiring subject for Gabriella.

"What's the news?" Heather asked smoothing down her honey colored hair. Chelsea sighed and then smoothed her light brown hair.

"Rebecca sprained her ankle and she has to be replaced for a month." Chelsea said.

"So who's going to replace her?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"Sharpay Evans." Chelsea said trying to look happy. Gabriella was about to quit right on the spot but she shook the thoughts away. _No way is Sharpay Evans messing this up for me_, she thought putting on a hard face as Sharpay walked out of the locker rooms.

"Hey, girls!" Sharpay said waving happily. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked down at her nails. She pinched her fingers and took deep breaths as everyone got up to begin practice. Gabriella stood up with a heavy sigh and walked over to begin practice.

Fifteen minutes into the practice, Gabriella was ready to slap Sharpay. Sharpay was telling her that she wasn't standing correctly and that she wasn't smiling enough, etc.

"Sharpay, Gabriella is doing fine!" Carmen (now the captain) said. Carmen walked over to Gabriella and whispered, "Ignore her. She's a bitch anyway."

"Then why'd you put her on the squad?" Gabriella asked. Chelsea walked over too and answered that question.

"Because last year she was the captain and we didn't want to hold try outs again since we have a game Friday."

"Oh," Gabriella said looking down. She walked back over to the other girls where Sharpay was showing them how to correctly do a split. Gabriella braced herself sadly then her mind wondered to Troy and that made her slightly happier.

**Note: If you remember from a previous chapter, Gabriella and Sharpay do not get along so this is conflict and will later be a conflict with Troy and Gabriella. Thanks for reading**.


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriella sat in her chemistry class Wednesday getting ready to pour the chemical into the beaker over the fire. Taylor was sitting next to her with a suspicious look o her face. Gabriella tried to ignore her faces but she couldn't.

"What's the matter Taylor?" Gabriella asked. Taylor shook her head and Gabriella sighed. Taylor had been acting weird for a few days bow and Gabriella was really getting fed up. When the teacher stopped talking Gabriella began to pour.

"You've been acting really weird for like a week. What's up?" Gabriella asked hoping Taylor would confide in her.

"You know that night when Troy had his party?" Taylor asked looking down at her feet as she drummed the table nervously.

"Yeah," Gabriella said urging her to continue.

"Well, Chad left early and came over my house." Taylor continued. Gabriella nodded knowing that they were dating. "We sort of did it."

"You mean 'it'?" Gabriella asked very shocked that Taylor lost her virginity before her. Gabriella stared at her.

"Yes, I mean it!" Taylor snapped rolling her eyes. Gabriella squealed and decided that since Taylor told her secret Gabriella might as well tell her secret.

"That Saturday," Gabriella began in an excited whisper, "I woke up in only my underwear in _Troy's bed_!"

"You did it with Troy?!" Taylor said putting her hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

"No, he said I passed out." Gabriella said. "That's so embarrassing."

"Yeah, it is." Taylor said laughing. Suddenly her face changed to horror. "Gabriella, watch the experiment!"

It was beginning to bubble up and spill onto the desk. Gabriella went to wipe it up but there was a horrible smell coming from it that caused Mr. Hacer to come inspect.

"Girls!" Mr. Hacer said. He then instructed everyone to leave the room quickly before the smell leaked into their clothes. Everyone rushed out and stood in the hallway.

"Why are you guys running out the classroom?" Troy asked as he stopped walking. He was wearing his gym clothes.

"Um, there was an accident." Gabriella said weakly. She then pulled him to the side. "I'm really sorry about Friday, Troy."

"You told me like a million times." Troy said smiling. "I forgive you or whatever but you really don't have to apologize."

Gabriella smiled at him and then looked down at her shoes. "You're going back to your class?"

"No, I was going to the bathroom." Troy said. Gabriella looked up at him then at everyone to see that they were staring at them. Gabriella started hinting with her eyes that everyone was watching. He mouthed 'ok' and then said, "See you after school."

"Okay," She said. They hugged and then he kissed her right on the mouth and everyone went 'Aww". Gabriella felt embarrassed as she went back to Taylor.

"That had to be embarrassing kissing Troy in front of everyone." Taylor whispered. Gabriella nodded.

"I know but you know I kind of like it though." Gabriella said. Taylor raised an eyebrow and said, "You're totally crushing on Troy."

"I know." Gabriella said. "I just wish this was all real." There was a gasp behind them and they spun around. No one was paying any attention to them seemingly but Gabriella felt her heart beating rapidly.

Later in History the whole class met in the library. Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, Chad, and Zeke met at the same round table. They were supposed to be working on a class project and Gabriella and Taylor were (as usual) the brains of the operation.

"Okay, how come this guy is dead again?" Zeke asked for the fifteenth time.

"Shut the hell up, Zeke." Taylor said finally going over the edge. Zeke stuck his tongue at her and Taylor flipped him the bird.

"Okay, can we just finish the time line?" Troy asked just as Sharpay Evans walked over to their table and placed her hands on Troy's shoulder.

"Um, Troy," She said smiling and rubbing down to his chest and back and forth as she spoke. "Could I borrow your pen?" She looked directly at Gabriella. Chad and Zeke began to look through their book bags to keep their eyes off of Troy, Gabriella, and Sharpay.

"Uh huh," Troy said turning very red. He picked up the pen and his hand was shaking badly. Gabriella slumped down in her seat and looked out the window behind Zeke so she wouldn't have to look at them.

"Thanks, Troy," Sharpay said. "You're awesome."

"Uh huh," Troy said. Once Gabriella heard the heals of Sharpay's shoes growing faint, she looked up to see Troy looking down at his work. Everyone worked diligently but in silence until the end of the period. It was too awkward.


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, Gabriella sat in the living room wondering whether to tell Troy she liked him. She put her feet up in the couch and ran her fingers through her hair trying to keep it smooth. Gabriella sighed and looked down at her baggy sweat pants and tight white shirt. She never knew that boys could be so confusing.

Gabriella continued to watch the television but couldn't focus on the show. She stood up and stretched then went up to her bedroom. She picked up her cell phone and dropped onto her bed. Gabriella was about to dial Taylor's cell when her cell began to ring. _Why is Kelsi calling_, Gabriella wondered before hitting Talk.

"Hello?" Gabriella said unsure.

"Hi, Gabriella." Kelsi said nervously. Gabriella frowned unsure why in the world Kelsi would be calling. She never usually called unless it was for school and Gabriella was sure there was no homework.

"What's up, Kelsi?" Gabriella asked standing up and walking over to the dresser.

"Nothing really but um, it's about Troy." Kelsi said nervously. There was some fidgeting on her end.

"What's wrong with Troy?" Gabriella asked beginning to worry.

"Nothing's wrong with him but I saw him making out with Sharpay in the staircase before sixth!" Kelsi said drastically.

"What?" Gabriella choked out. She took a seat at her computer desk and ran her fingers through her hair. She gulped down some air and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kelsi said. "I just thought since you guys were dating I needed to tell you."

"We are dating Kelsi." Gabriella said feeling a tear fall from her eyes, "Um, thanks. I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Gabriella quickly hung up the phone and broke down. The tears fell quickly and she just couldn't stop them. She laid her head on the desk and cried hoping that her mother wasn't going to interrupt.

The next morning Gabriella told Troy she'd walk to school. He didn't give in until she threatened to slap him whenever she saw him.

As Gabriella set out that morning, the whole world seemed colder and unfriendly. When she thought that Troy may have liked her everything was cheerful but now… She lowered her head as she walked and frowned.

When she finally got to school, Gabriella took her seat in her class without really looking at everyone. When she finally looked around she saw Troy and Sharpay sitting together. Sharpay was touching him a lot and he wasn't arguing. Gabriella noticed Sharpay look in her direction a few times but she pretended to be fine with it and smiled at Sharpay. _I can't do this all day_, she thought beginning to frown when she saw Troy brushed some hair out of Sharpay's face. Taylor looked over at Gabriella who pretended not to see her stares and looked straight ahead at Ms. Darbus who began to talk.

Friday (5th period)

It was free period and the game was next period. The cheerleaders were practicing in the smaller gym to perfect their routine. Gabriella couldn't concentrate with Sharpay there. Gabriella wanted to skip practice but she knew that would make her look weak and scared so she stood her ground. Five minutes before practice ended Gabriella noticed Sharpay leave early. Gabriella ignored it and decided to just go to the locker room.

Once she was changed into her cheerleading uniform, she walked out deciding to go to the bathroom quickly. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway and walked to the stairs. She heard some kissing noises and looked over the railing to see…

"Troy and Sharpay!" Gabriella whispered feeling her heart beating rapidly. _Kelsi wasn't lying_, she thought. She ran up the stairs to the bathroom to collect her thoughts. Today wasn't her day.

When she got to the bathroom it was empty. She kicked over the garbage can and began crying out of frustration and confusion. "Why did _I_ have to have a crush on Troy Bolton?! Why are you doing this to me?!" Gabriella shrieked. She didn't care if anyone heard her. This wasn't something she could hold in. _If he liked Sharpay he could've just told me_, she thought.

A few minutes later the bell rang and there was a lot of noise and movement as the kids went down to the large gym. Gabriella started taking in deep breaths and went down to the gym when it was quiet. When she arrived and saw that the other cheerleaders were doing a simple cheer, Gabriella sat quietly on the bench and received an intense glare from Carmen. The minute the girls were done, Carmen ran over and pinched Gabriella on the arm.

"Where were you?!" Carmen asked. She then looked at Gabriella's face with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said smiling weakly, "I'm fine."

"Then you should have been on time." Sharpay said walking over. She stopped next to Carmen and crossed her arms. Sharpay glared at Gabriella with a smirk.

"Troy and I were having an intense conversation earlier." Sharpay said smirking.

"I really don't care." Gabriella said. "Do what you want with Troy."

"Oh, did he get bored with you already?" Sharpay said half laughing. Gabriella took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "You know, I thought he would have held onto to you because you looked easy." Carmen shifted uneasily and then walked away but not fast enough to miss Gabriella stand up and slap Sharpay.

Sharpay pushed Gabriella over and they began fighting. Gabriella punched, slapped, and kicked Sharpay anywhere she could reach and vice versa. All the anger Gabriella was boiling up was slowing flowing out until suddenly a strong pair of arms pulled them apart.

"Gabriella, chill!" Gabriella recognized Troy's voice. She pulled away from him very angrily.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Gabriella shouted. She didn't care that everyone was watching. She just wanted to end all of this and go on with life.

"What's wrong with you?" Troy asked very concerned.

"You!" She said started to tear up. "I saw you kissing _her_!"

"Gab- it didn't mean anything. I swear!" Troy said quickly. Gabriella laughed coldly.

"I see the way you look at her, Troy! If you want her you can go with her. I'm done with this! Just never talk to me AGAIN!" Gabriella said beginning to run out of the gym.

"GABRIELLA, WAIT!" Troy shouted after her. She heard him following her but she ignored him.

"Hey, Young Man, come back! You have to finish the game!" The referee shouted. She heard Troy's footsteps stopped but she didn't. She ran out of the gym, out of the school, to her house, and to her bedroom.

**I know that there wasn't much talking in this chapter and I don't really like it either but still please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.**


	12. Chapter 12

Troy walked into his bedroom feeling the weight of the world on him. He couldn't understand why he played Gabriella liked that. He did like her but he wasn't sure if he liked her as a friend or more of a friend. He was confused but he knew that he liked Sharpay. Also, it wasn't helping that his father was yelling at him about almost losing the game.

"And another thing!" Mr. Bolton shouted. "You-"

"Dad, could you stop?!" Troy asked taking off his sneakers. "Be happy. We didn't lose. Just leave me alone!"

"Excuse me, Troy?!" Mr. Bolton said.

"Dad, you obviously saw what happened earlier and I want to be alone right now!" Troy said feeling his face turning red and his throat becoming sore. Mr. Bolton left but Troy knew he'd be come back later. Troy stood up and locked his bedroom door. A moment later there was a knock on the door and he opened it feeling very annoyed.

"Hey, dude," Chad said. He was accompanied by Jason and Zeke. "Your mom said you may want some company after what happened at the game."

"Thanks," Troy said quietly.

"I baked this yesterday incase we won but you might need it more." Zeke said handing him a bag. Troy took it with a weak smile but didn't open it.

"Um, about Gabriella…" Chad began as they walked into his overly large bedroom. It had a couch and a big screen television. Troy's bed was on a platform in the corner.

"Do you like her?" Jason asked frowning.

"Yeah, she's a great friend." Troy said knowing exactly what they meant but not wanting to think about it too much.

"Troy, you know what we mean. Do you like Gabriella more than a friend?" Chad asked. Troy sighed and thought about it.

"...No." Troy said flatly.

"She really obviously likes you." Jason said sadly. "She's going to be bummed."

"I know!" Troy said crossing his arms. "I just…you guys know I've always liked Sharpay. I just never looked at Gabriella that way…Okay maybe once or twice." Troy added looking at the look on Chad's face.

"When are you going to tell her?" Zeke asked. Troy shrugged and turned on the television. Jason grabbed the remote and turned it off.

"Hey, I was going to watch that!" Troy said trying to snatch back the remote. Zeke threw it to Jason who sat on it.

"Troy, be serious." Chad said. "I actually feel bad for Gabriella."

"She was the one who said this was all fake!" Troy shouted. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, I thought I liked her but I guess I was wrong, okay? I like Sharpay."

"How can you choose Sharpay over Gabriella?" Jason asked.

"I just did!" Troy said angrily. "Can you guys just get over it? I don't like Gabriella that way, okay? She's just my friend…at least to me."

"Okay," Jason said patting Troy on the back. Troy frowned suddenly feeling slightly bad.

Then suddenly Gabriella woke up happy (in a strange way) that this was all a dream.

**Review, Please and Thank You. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if you guys were confused but Gabriella was just dreaming about that chapter. Everything happened except for chapter 12. Thank you.**

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling very tired. All through the night she kept waking up with nightmares about Troy. She was overly depressed especially when she went down for breakfast. Her thoughts were all on Troy and they were dragging her down.

"Gabriella, honey, you look pale." Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella shrugged before dropping down into a chair at the breakfast table in kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"He had to go to New York earlier this morning for an emergency operation." Mrs. Montez said dully. Gabriella sighed. Her father was a surgeon and always had to leave suddenly. That was very depressing and since he was well known he hardly ever spent that much time home.

"Oh," Gabriella said with a sigh. She began to eat the breakfast her mother placed in front of her.

"Gabby, I noticed you've been looking a little down lately so I decided to cheer you up." Mrs. Montez said.

"Uh huh," Gabriella said continuing to eat. Mrs. Montez frowned and left the room. She returned several moments later with a small blanket. Something moved in it and Gabriella dropped her fork.

"Mom, what is _that_?" Gabriella asked worried. Mrs. Montez moved the cover to reveal a tiny puppy. She shrieked and the puppy barked.

"Hi," Gabriella said taking the puppy from her mother.

"It's a Yorkie." Mrs. Montez explained. Gabriella didn't care though. She instantly cheered up for a while.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella lied in her bed allowing her new puppy, Chestnut, to lick her face gently. She was still thinking about Troy but wished that she could get over him. Her cell phone rang and she sat up and walked to her dresser. It was Chad.

"Hello." She said with a sigh.

"Hey, Gabriella," Chad said hesitantly. Gabriella sighed.

"Um, I'm kind of busy, Chad. Is this important?" Gabriella asked quickly knowing that Troy's name would come up soon.

"Yeah," Chad said. "It's about Troy."

"Look, I really don't want to talk about Troy. I'm done with him." Gabriella said as Chestnut jumped down from the bed with a bark.

"Is that a dog-ouch!" Chad said. "Troy's really sorry."

"Is he?" Gabriella said in an offhand voice. "If he's so sorry why didn't he call himself?"

"Like you would answer the phone?" Chad said.

"Maybe." Gabriella said quietly as Chestnut jumped up on her leg. "Stop," Gabriella whispered pushing him away a little with her foot. Chestnut sat and began staring at her. She bent down and patted him and then began stroking his back.

"Troy wants to know if you guys could talk." Chad said.

"About what? Him liking Sharpay? It's obvious he likes her and I thought it was obvious that-" She stopped herself and took a deep breath.

"Gabriella, I'm really sorry!"

"Who is this?" Gabriella asked quickly because she knew that it wasn't Chad.

"Troy." He said. Gabriella scoffed and hit End not ready to talk to him yet. She was still hurt and confused.

Later that night, she found out some disturbing news that made her cry even more.

"Hey, dad," Gabriella said at dinner that night. Mr. Montez came in looking very grim and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, honey," Mr. Montez said smiling. "Do you want your allowance early?"

"Why?" Gabriella asked beginning to feel worried. Anytime her father had bad news he always tried to butter her up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mr. Montez said as Mrs. Montez walked into the dining room with the food.

"Mom, dad has something to say." Gabriella said crossing her arms.

"What is it?" Mrs. Montez asked placing the foods on the table.

"We have to move." Mr. Montez said.

"What?!" Gabriella asked. "Why?!"

"I got a very great job interview and I'll be getting a lot more money." Mr. Montez said.

"Dad, we already have a lot of money and I have a great life here…at times." She added under her breath.

"I know but being in New York would be a good change for you, for all of us." He said.

"Joseph, please. Just don't take the job." Mrs. Montez said sadly.

"I already did and I got us a great penthouse." Mr. Montez said. "In Manhattan."

"I can't believe this!" Gabriella shouted running to her room. Chestnut followed her and stared at her as she cried her eyes out.

**Now I would like you all to take a vote please:**

**should Troy apologize to Gabriella before she moves**

**Should Gabriella move and Troy doesn't apologize**

**Please vote. Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Gabby, why'd we have to meet in the park?" Taylor asked as she took a seat on the bench next to Gabriella and Chestnut. "Is that your puppy? He's so cute."

"Yeah," Gabriella said wiping a tear from her eye. "Tay, I have to move." There was no point beating around the bush.

"No!" Taylor said sadly. "Why?"

"My dad…again." Gabriella said. "He got a better offer in New York and we're moving there."

"When?" Taylor asked as her voice cracked.

"I don't know." Gabriella said. "Taylor, my life is so messed up. I went after a boy who never liked me and now me and Troy are messed up and I have to move. Why is this my life?"

"W-when are you l-leaving?" Taylor asked taking her hand.

"I don't know." Tears ran down Gabriella's face. "I ran to my room. Taylor, I can't move again. I finally made some friends who don't think I'm weird and now…"

"It's okay, Gabby." Taylor said hugging her. Chestnut simply watched them and then began sniffing Taylor's leg. Later that night when Gabriella got home her parents were sitting on the couch.

"Gabby, where were you?" Mr. Montez asked.

"What do you care? You're never here but you can just move us around!" Gabriella shouted still crying. "I wish you'd leave us alone and go live your life!" She ran back up to her room and she heard Chestnut barking behind her.

She collapsed onto her bed and scooped Chestnut up into her arms and sobbed. "I love you." Of course, Chestnut couldn't repeat it back but he licked her face and then sighed. Gabriella stroked him and then put her head in his fur and cried. Her mother soon came upstairs and said, "Gabby, we have to start packing."

"Why?" Gabriella asked, her face wet and her eyes red. Her mother looked sad.

"We're moving tomorrow evening." Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella sighed. "Do you want to come with me tomorrow morning to bye some stuff for our new…house?" Mrs. Montez said sitting next to Gabriella.

"No, I'd rather just spend this time here." Gabriella said half smiling. Mrs. Montez hugged her and then left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, Gabriella woke up on the floor with a blanket over her and Chestnut by her feet. Gabriella groaned and then remembered what was going to happen that day. She felt her heart pounding and her eyes get watery but she didn't cry. Instead she stood up and left her room. Chestnut had opened his eyes but went right back to sleep.

Immediately, Gabriella heard noise from downstairs. She went downstairs and saw that all the furniture in the living room was gone and some in the kitchen.

"Where's mom?" Gabriella asked her father.

"She went out." Mr. Montez said. "Honey, I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Gabriella said before going upstairs to get dressed. Fifteen minutes later, she began packing up her clothes and items around her room. She sighed when she finished an hour later.

There was a knock on her bedroom door and she opened it. Her mother was there and said, "You finish packing. I'm about to go out again. Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to hang out with Taylor for the rest of the day. Can you take Chestnut with you, please?"

"Okay, honey," Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella put the leash in her hand and then handed her Chestnut.

A few minutes later Gabriella left the house and walked to Taylor's house. When they were in her bedroom, it began to rain while they reminisced on the good times they had together.

"Will you miss Troy?" Taylor asked. Gabriella was caught off guard by that question.

"A little." Gabriella admitted. She looked out the window and sighed. "I better go. It's getting dark."

"Okay. Bye, Gabby." Taylor said sobbing a little. They hugged and Taylor watched Gabriella leave. A minute later Taylor realized that the two had to make up before Gabriella left.


	17. Chapter 17

On the way home Gabriella saw a distant figure running towards her. She began to get scared and ran. She was about to run into her house when someone grabbed her arm.

"Gabriella!" Someone breathed into her ear. She turned around quickly.

"Troy!" She said. Without remembering that she was upset she hugged him. "I have to-"

"Move. I know. I had to hear from Taylor." Troy said with a frown. "You weren't going to tell me?"

"I…" Gabriella frowned and looked down at the ground. "Troy, you hurt me bad."

"I know and I'm really sorry." Troy said. Gabriella folded her arms and moved out of the way so the movers could come out of her house with her bed.

"I just felt really stupid because I thought you liked me, too, at times but then there was always Sharpay. I saw the way you looked at her. I knew I couldn't compete, Troy."

"I was being stupid, Gabby. I should have realized that Sharpay was just messing with me to get to you." Troy said.

"How do you know that?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I was talking to her earlier and she said 'now that she's out of the picture we can be together' and that's why I just told her I can't mess with her anymore." Troy said.

"Did you ever sleep with her?" Gabriella asked. Troy cleared his throat nervously and finally said, "Before you came but it was a big mistake. That's why when you first came she said she missed me."

"Did you ever have feelings for her or do you still?" Gabriella asked feeling her heart pounding.

"I did but I'm over her now. She hurt you and I didn't like that because," He took a deep breath and said, "I like you…a lot."

"Then kiss me." Gabriella said. Troy bent towards her mouth and kissed her gently. Eventually the kiss deepened and Gabriella felt elated. _This is actually happening_, she thought. Finally they broke apart and just looked at each other.

"I'm gonna miss you." Gabriella said looking down.

"We can still talk on the phone and stuff." Troy said hopefully.

"Yeah but we can't have a relationship though." Gabriella said hating herself for speaking the truth.

"Why?" He asked with pain in his eyes. "Gabby, I thought we both wanted this."

"I do want it but long distance relationships never work. I mean, what if we meet someone new?"

"How do you know we won't meet someone new?" Troy asked holding her hands. "I want to be with _you_, Gabriella."

"Me, too," Gabriella said beginning to cry. "I just don't want anything like this to happen again, okay?"

"Okay," Troy said nodding. He wiped a tear from her eye with his thumb and whispered, "Don't cry."

"I can't help it." Gabriella said. They kissed again and this time it was interrupted by her parents.

"We're leaving, Gabby." Mrs. Montez said holding a basket which held Chestnut.

"Okay, mom," Gabriella said. They both went into the car waiting for Gabriella.

"You guys should come to New York for Christmas break." Gabriella said. Troy nodded and then kissed her again.

"I'm gonna miss you." Troy whispered. Gabriella nodded and then they walked to the car. She got in and waved at him before the car began to drive off. She began to cry and her mother started to cry for her. Her father on the other hand tried to ignore them but deep inside he knew that he shouldn't have uprooted their lives again.

**This was the last chapter. I think I want to make a second part to this story but please review and tell me if you all would read it. Also tell me your thoughts on how the story ended. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
